


Out of Sight

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Christmas, Divorce, Getting Back Together, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Cas wants a divorce from his husband Dean.  Dean convinces him to stay and play the happy couple for until after the holidays for the sake of their adopted son, Jack.  But he has plans to win Cas back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted holiday fic and getting back together fic, so I wrote this. It's my first time doing an no monsters AU setting for these characters, so I think it's going to be fun to write. (and hopefully fun to read)

Out of Sight

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight_

“Man up, Clarence and serve him the damn papers.”

It's cold out and Cas can see Meg's breath as she talks. The street lights gleam down on them and shine off her dark hair, giving it a halo like effect. But Cas knows she's no angel—a heartless bitch, that's what Dean had always called her. Not that that's entirely true either, Meg cares well enough about things she thinks matter, those things are just few and far in between. The one thing she does think matters, more than anything else, is Castiel. It's an odd friendship made of opposites, and not one many people truly understand.

This past month would have been impossible to manage without Meg. He's left Dean before, for one reason or another, but he's always came back. This time, he didn't plan too. He'd left without taking time to pack his things, just told Dean it was time to move on and walked out. He'd been hoping Dean would try to stop him, but he didn't. With nowhere to go, he turned to the only friend outside the Winchester social circle he had—Meg.

He's been crashing on her pull-out couch the last month. Her apartment is small and cramped, but she never complains about having him there. Outside of Dean, she's always been his best friend. She works night shifts at the local hospital as a nurse, and he works during the day as a beekeeper, so they barely interact. It still feels like they talk more than he did with Dean, at the end.

Meg shivers. She's only wearing her pink scrubs from work. She's always forgetting to grab a jacket before she leaves for work, too busy dashing out the door behind schedule. She leaves late everyday and still makes it on time. Having ridden in a car with her, Castiel understands why, but he tries to avoid being in her passenger seat as much as possible. She's truly terrifying.

Cas shrugs off his own trench-coat and wraps it around her shoulders. It engulfs her and makes her look small, fragile. Something Cas knows she definitely is not. “Maybe I should wait.”

Meg shoots him a look. “We've been standing outside for twenty minutes.”

The restaurant isn't especially nice, but it's nice enough. Not the sort of place you'd cause a scene in. Meg had suggested it to him, said some of the doctors she played with took her there occasionally. Just thinking of it makes Cas feel a bit guilty. Meg hasn't brought anyone around since he moved in. He's cramping her style. But she wants him to move on from Dean and find something better. She and Dean never did get along.

“What if he refuses to sign?”

Meg huffs out an annoyed breath. “You're stalling. Is it because you don't want to see him or because your having second thoughts?”

Cas feels like there is a pit in his stomach. He clenches his hand tighter around the manila folder with the papers inside. Divorce papers. He and Dean have been married for five years, together for seven. And they'd danced around each other for years before that. Does he really want to throw all they have away?

Except...he already left. He left and Dean let him.

“Neither. Both. I don't know.”

Meg bumps her shoulder into his. “Hey, you got this. And I'll be out here waiting. We'll go get plastered and find you some cute rebound guy.”

It's nice to know Meg is here for moral support. Cas doesn't think he'll be able to be alone after this. If he even manages this. Dean is his weakness. One look in those green eyes, and he might cave.

Cas nods with confidence he doesn't feel. “I've got this.”

///

Cas has been here twenty minutes. Dean knows Cas has been here twenty minutes because he's tracked the GPS on his phone to this location. Either than means he came and left already, forgetting his phone, or he's outside, stalling. Which means he's going to deliver bad news.

But it's fine, it'll be fine. He has a plan. He talked about it with Charlie. He'll apologize to Cas for whatever he did (he isn't sure what he did, exactly, but he'll fix it) and he'll ask Cas to come home. Home doesn't feel like home without him. Miracle keeps looking for her other Daddy and making sad, puppy eyes at him. Sadder even than those eyes Sammy used to make when he was a kid trying to convince Dean to let him get away with something.

Charlie is the only one who knows Cas left. Something about it had felt final this time, and Dean didn't like it. Sure, Cas had left before, but every couple had bumps in the road. He knew he and Cas would always find their way back to each other. And these last few years, after adopting Jack things had been different. When things got rough Cas couldn't just cut tail and run, because that would mean leaving behind Jack as well. So things are going to be fine.

Cas walks in the door, but something is off. He's not wearing his usual trench-coat, for one. He never goes anywhere without that ugly ass thing. But damn, he still looks good. He's not even wearing anything fancy, just jeans, a green tee shirt and a burgundy hoodie. Dean's actually pretty sure that's his hoodie that Cas stole from him not long after they first started dating. It's nice to see he still has it, like maybe he's still okay with being tied to Dean.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean feels his heart flip. God, he's missed Cas' voice. “Cas.”

That's when Dean notices the manila folder in Cas' hand. “What's that?”

Cas skirts his eyes away. The dim lighting of the restaurant casts shadows over his face, but his eyes are still so blue Dean could get lost in them. He rests his hands awkwardly on the table. “How have you been Dean?”

Alarm sirens are ringing in Dean's head. “Peachy. What's in the folder?”

Cas sighs. “Dean-”

“What's in the folder, Cas?”

Cas finally meets his gaze. “Divorce papers.”

The entire world feels like it suddenly shifts. Dean is knocked completely off-balance. Cas wants a divorce? A _divorce_? That's it? All these years and it's over? Now? It's practically Christmas.

“Divorce papers,” Dean repeats.

“Yes.”

“You want a divorce?”

“Yes?”

“That's bullshit, Cas!”

A few of the patrons glance their way. Cas lowers his head slightly. “Dean, is this really a surprise? I left you.”

“That's what you do. But you always come back.” Dean can't keep the bitterness from his voice. And why should he? Everyone he loves eventually leaves. His dad died when he was a kid, Sammy left for school and to become a hotshot lawyer, why not Cas too?

“Not this time,” Cas says, and he sounds so defeated. So tired.

“Have you thought about Jack, what this is going to do to him?” Dean spits out. Jack is away at his first semester at college, but he's had a rough life. An absent father, and a sick mother. When Kelly had finally became to sick to care for him, she wanted Castiel to take him in. Begged him to take care of him after she died. Dean hadn't wanted a kid, much less a teenager, but Kelly Kline didn't have anyone. Cas was the only friend she had she could trust to take care of her son. So, because Cas wanted it, he agreed. He hadn't expected to get so attached to the kid so fast. Three years later and he couldn't be a prouder dad.

“Of course I have,” Cas says back, sounding offended. “As much as this may hurt him, it's for the best. What example are we setting like we are?”

Dean doesn't know how to answer that. He thought they were setting a fine example. Sure, there's been some distance between him and Cas lately, but so what? It didn't mean anything. He still loved him. He doesn't want to loose him. “I'm not signing those papers.”

“Dean,”

“What? You wanna ruin Jack's Christmas? Tell him his parents are getting a divorce?”

Cas looks away and sighs deeply. “No, I don't want to spoil his holiday.”

Dean feels an idea beginning to form. It's a long shot, but it'll have to work. “Come back home with me.”

Cas tilts his head to the side in that way Dean always thought was adorable. “What?”

“Just until after Christmas. We do the whole happy family thing, then once Jack goes back to school, I'll sign your damn papers.”

Jack had two weeks off from school for Christmas. Counting the weekend, he'd be home a total of 17 days. That was seventeen days to convince Cas to stay. Some of those days would be spent at his mom's, with the rest of the family, but considering how Cas's own family treated him, that could add points in his favor. Cas liked his family, liked being a part of it. And they all loved him. Sam and Eileen, and Mary and all the family that wasn't blood but family none the same.

He could do this. He could win Cas back. If only Cas agreed.

“...Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the best X-mas gifts


End file.
